Together
by Loli-noise
Summary: A stoy of Zuko's longing for Aang and their relationship through the years.
1. Chapter 1

--Hello everyone~ Here is my return to the world of fanfiction after a long long long long super long hiatus. I never really wrote seriously but I really wanted to write a Zukaang fic. It's just so crazy how obsessed Zuko is with Aang. I mean it just screams SLASH ME! So here is this short story for your entertainment. I might continue this or I might not. We'll see.

Standing on the cool stone he could feel the heat being made by his pupil's fire bending and the thump of his feet against the ground. "Good, now you just need to do it with more ferocity! Remember fire is the warmth; the passion of life!" Zuko swung his arm out when he shouted. Aang nodded and started to practice his form once again. Aang's movement were fluid and strong; his body moving quickly against the gentle breeze in the canyon. Zuko's was speechless at the beauty of the form of the young boy that was standing in front of him. His cheeks began to burn when he realized what he had been thinking. He ground his teeth and shouted," I think we've had enough for today!" Aang stopped mid-form and looked over at his teacher. "oh, OK," Aang smiled "Hey do you think we could do the dancing dragons for cool down? It's a fun one" Zuko paused and looked at the avatar. Zuko thought to himself Oh what does it matter it's just practice nothing more. "I suppose." He stifly walked over and took his stance. The silent rythmn of their bodies weaved and waned along the circle. Their movements and heart beats gliding along in the ancient form until finally their fists touched. Aang's hands were warm. They both stood up straight and Aang began to stretch jubilantly. "You said you uncle plays some instruments right? Maybe we could do that some time to music. It's kinda be like this one time me and Katara did waterbending to music at a dance."  
"Yeah. He does play a few different instruments," Zuko looked at Aang's bright smile and glistening body." I need to go to the bathroom I'll be back." He quickly turned around and began to walk away. He could feel his cheeks burning and his heart pounding. "I'm such an idiot."

Later that night Katara prepared a fish stew, Sokka told jokes, Toph spit and Aang smiled. All Zuko could do was quietly smile and say a few clumsy words. It was a peaceful night something that everyone had been missing along their journey.

After everyone had fallen asleep Zuko lay on his blanket staring at the stone ceiling. He was still in disbelief that after so much time he had the avatar in a way. The driving force in his life his hope and passion was right next to him. But what did that mean? He gave hope to the world and a way for him to regain his honor but what else was there? Something was bothering him he knew what it was but he didn't want to think about it. He couldn't. Sitting up he ran his fingers through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut. Zuko sighed and threw his hand down to his hip. The moon was full that night it was still bright even when it was this late. He stood up and walked away from the group.

He feet wandered for a few minutes before he stopped on a ledge. Sitting down he looked up at the moon. He wondered if all the people in his life were really under the same sky looking up at the same moon. Then with out realizing it he started to think about Aang. How gracefully he moved and the strength he had, the beauty.  
The winds danced across his cheek and rustled his hair. "Zuko, what are you doing up?" He swung to his side to see Aang standing there. "oh uh... well...I'm..uh nothing." He stuttered and blushed. How could Aang be standing there so calmly when he had just been thinking such absurd things about him. "The moon is so bright tonight." Aang walked over to Zuko's side and sat down. "It must be hard to leave everything you have to come here." Aang sighed with concern. "Not really. To restore my honor I must restore the honor of my people and peace in the world. This was really the only way." Zuko looked over at Aang into his pale blue eyes. "Just remember we're here for you Zuko. Your a part of our group now. I'm here for you." The Avatar was sincere in his words. Zuko blushed and looked away. He new what the young monk had meant but he couldn't help but take from that sentence what he wanted. Aang was there for him. "Aang. I,.. Well, I'm glad. This is all I could have hoped for really. I've wanted to be with you for too long." The young monks head bobbed up. "Zuko?" The young prince smiled at his companion and touched his cheek.  
It's nice being able to do this without hurting you." Aang blushed and his eyes widened. "What do you mean?" "Touching." With that Zuko leaned over and kissed Aang on his crown. "I think we should go to sleep." Aang's jaw dropped and his whole body seemed to be blushing. "Uh Right right let's go to sleep. We have more training to do in the morning right, right, right let's go!" Aang stood up and began to walk quickly back to camp. Zuko began to follow behind. "I'm such and idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

The war had ended over 3 years ago the world was a peaceful place to live passed and months rolled by.

Zuko sat on his throne finishing his duties as fire lord for the day. He dismissed his advisers and stood leave himself. They left chamber in a line behind Zuko heads bowed. It was almost time for dinner the sun was setting in quietly in the courtyard. As they walked along the path in the garden Zuko saw someone standing in front of the koi pond. It took him a moment to realize that it was a visitor, a good friend he hadn't seen for a while. Halting the line behind him Zuko turned to his company and advised them to go ahead without him. He waited until they had all entered the building before he stepped onto the grass. His guest was deep in thought looking into the pond. "Aang! It's been a few months. How have you been?" Zuko smiled and stood next to the Avatar. Aang who had jumped a bit smiled back, "Hey! I've been good. Sorry I've been pretty busy lately. How are things in the fire nation?" "They're going good. It's amazing how much you can do in a few years." Zuko looked around the garden "So where is everyone? I'd think Katara would have at least come with you." Aang paused,"Yeah well, she's busy too. She had a few things she had to take care of." "That's too bad. You should have at least sent a messenger letting me know you were coming I would have prepared something special." Zuko was beaming his heart was a twitter and his mind buzzing. Even though he was married now he couldn't help how he felt for his friend. Even if that was what they would ever be his heart would still hold a part for him. Aang looked back at the pond and sighed. "Zuko." The Fire Lord looked over at Aang. "Yes, what is it." "Katara left me. Well I should say we left each other." Zuko's eyes widened with disbelief. "What? Are you serious. I thought she was your forever girl?! How did that happen?" Aang's brow twisted and he breathed in. "It's kinda hard to explain. It's not like I don't love her anymore. And I know she loves me but well just not like we used to. I don't know. It's hard though. I don't know how to act around her anymore." Zuko shifted his weight," Is that why you came here?" Aang nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. His shoulders began to bob and he began to cry. THe young man next to him was in shock he wasn't sure what to do. He put his hand on his friends shoulder,"It's alright." Aang breathed in deep and covered his face. Stepping closer Zuko wrapped his arms around Aang's shoulder. "It must be hard. Don't worry we're all here for you. I'm here for you." They stood there for an eternity until Aang could breathe again. Aang pushed against zuko's chest loosening his tight grip. Rubbing his eyes he looked up at Zuko,"Thank you." He wiped the tears away and stood up straight still in Zuko's arms. He meakly looked up kissed him on the crown then gently pushed him away. Zuko let his arm's drop and let Aang step stood there for a moment before the silence was broken. "It's about supper time. I'll show you to your room so you can wash up." Aang nodded and followed his host inside.

Walking in the long hallways Aang began to talk quietly,"There was something else I wanted to tell you." Zuko's heart skipped a beat at the tone of his friends voice. "What else is there?" Aang continued his steady pace beside his host. "It's something master Rokku told me. I'm his reincarnation." Zuko sighed with relief,"Everyone already knows that" Aang stopped,"Well that's not it. It's about you. You're, well, Sozin." The Fire Lord stared at Aang. "What? I'm his reincarnation? Why are you telling me this?" Aang looked around and nervously swung his arms about. "Well, I just thought that you might want to know." Zuko pressed his lips together, "Well I might but for now lets just relax tonight." Aang nodded and continued to follow Zuko.

Later supper was served Mai Zuko and Aang talked and laughed talking about old times and things they had missed in each other's lives. Keeping the mood light they refrained from telling Mai about what had happened earlier. "Well it was nice visiting but I haven't been feeling well for a few days. I think I'll go lie down." Mai wiped her face and stood up Zuko followed suite and touched Mai's hand. "Would you like me to come with you?" Mai looked over at their guest and he smiled. "No stay and visit with Aang. It's not too often you two can enjoy and evening like this. With your titles and duties." Zuko nodded and kissed Mai goodnight. Aang looked down and played with his food. Once Mai had left Zuko finally turned to back to his friend. "Sorry, She's just been so sick. It started yesterday actually." Aang nodded. "Let's go on a walk." Zuko walked around the table and gestured to the door. "OK." Aang smiled and practically skipped over to the door. The two of them walked through the hall chatting pleasantly until they found themselves outside in the gentle glow of the moon. "Remember when I first joined your group?" Zuko chuckled. "Toph was the only one who would even try to listen to me. I don't really blame you guys though. I did some pretty awful things." Aang tossed his hands up and said," Yeah you were vicious! I had nightmares about you catching us!" The two of them laughed out loud. "That was a long time ago." Zuko looked up at the sky and remembered his heart that was beating. He then felt Aang hand brush against his palm shyly pressing his hand against his hand. They stood there for a moment enjoying their hands touching. "I think we should go to bed." Aang whispered. The young Fire Lord nodded and release Aang's hand and headed toward the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is chapter 3. It's overly way too dramatic just warning. And I did a spell check but I really didn't do a full edit on it. I'll probably properly edit it in a day or two so please forgive any grammatical mistakes. Also the end what happens is cute but written a little choppy. I guess that's what fatigue will do. In the edit the end will be rewritten. ^^ But Hope you enjoy the angst drama fest! xDDD

* * *

The night was chill as the snowflakes fluttered through the air. Zuko was pacing through the grounds waiting for his son to be born. Mai had already been in child labor for 4 hours and all he could do was pace; it was not customary for the men to be there during birthing. All he wanted was to be at her side hearing her cry out in pain was overwhelming. Zuko stomped his foot and cursed out loud. Clouds of steam rolled out of his nostrils as he paced next to the koi pond. A servant called out to him,"Fire Lord Zuko. You have a guest." Zuko Spun around wondering who could possibly important enough to disturb him in his court. Standing next to the servant was a slender boy with a blue arrow on his head. The Fire lord sighed and relaxed his shoulders,"Aang!" The boy shyly smiled and waved. "Excuse me sir" The servant bowed and headed indoors. "How have you been?"  
It's been 9 months since I saw you last! We really need to visit more often it's been too long." Aang smiled and rubbed the back of his head,"I thought you'd be super busy with your Fire Lord duties and well I have to travel a lot too. Sorry" Zuko walked over to his guest and patted him on the back,"Don't worry about it lets go inside where it's warmer. Let's have a drink today is a special day! It's my son's birthday!" Aang looked surprised,"Wait your son?" Zuko headed toward the door,"Yes Mai is in labor right now. She's been in labor for a few hours now." His face fell thinking of his wife in pain. Aang took note of Zuko's expression and looked to his side. He then quickly nudged Zuko's side,"So whats the name of the next Crown Prince of the Fire nation?" Stepping inside Zuko rubbed his chin,"Well you know I really hadn't though about it too much. It's really up to Mai. But maybe Iroh." Aang smiled ,"That would be a great name." Zuko absently looked up,"Yeah that would. Wouldn't it?"

They continued into a lounge that had a large sofa in front of a fire place. They sat down in front of the fire and a servant brought them a drink. The two drank and talked about the past 9 months watching the clock in between breathes; waiting for word of the prince and Mai. Until finally a mid wife entered the lounge. Zuko shot up and briskly walked to the mid wife.  
"How is Mai, my son? Is he strong, is he healthy? Is he a he?" The mid wife kept her eyes closed her fists wringing a cloth. Zuko paused and his heart dropped. He pushed past the woman and began to jog toward the room Mai was in. Aang trailed behind quietly. Zuko slammed the door open, "Mai?!" She was laying still on the bed. Zuko threw himself toward the bed and grabbed Mai's shoulder. "MAI! Mai!" Aang began to enter the room and stalled in the doorway at the sound of Zuko. "MAI! MAI! Wake up!"  
wake up...wake up." Zuko's face twisted and tears began to pour from his eyes. The silence draped itself over the room hugging the cold floor. The heavy sobs of the Fire lord shook the core of the young boy behind him. He slowly stepped forward reaching out to touch his trembling shoulders. "Everyone LEAVE!" Zuko Snarled. "But-" Aang began to protest but he was only met with another volley of shouts,"EVERYONE JUST LEAVE GET OUT!" A mid wife grabbed Aang's wrist and dragged him from the room. The other servants followed quickly.

The door was shut tightly and turned to the Avatar. "Shall I escort you to your room?"  
Aang looked at the door,"No it's alright." The servant frowned in dismay. "I know." She turned and walked down the hall leaving aang for a moment. She quickly returned with another servant. The other woman was holding a bundle of blankets. Aang's head perked up as the blankets wiggled. "Here is the Crown Prince of the Fire nation." The servant smiled and gestured to the prince. Aang looked wide eyed at her and then the prince. "Go ahead" Aang reached out to the child and gently cradled him in his arms. "Hello." Aang smiled at the healthy boy. The boy looked up and began to make small noises. "You have a good Father. Your mother was strong." Aang then passed the prince back to the Servant. "If you need anything just call we'll be prompt" Aang nodded and the servants left him.

An eternity passed as Aang sat on the floor waiting. The candles began to flicker when the door finally opened. Aang jumped up to face his friend. Zuko was pale and his body was drooping and swaying. "Zuko!" Aang tossed his arms out to catch him if he were to fall. "Call a servant." Aang looked to Zuko in his empty eyes with concern before he nodded and turned to call help.  
The Fire Lord finally sank and leaned against the doorway. The servants ran down the hallway and to their Lord. "Fire Lord Zuko?"  
Zuko looked out into the space,"My son; is he well?" "Yes sir. He is well." Zuko faintly smiled. "Please take care of my wife."  
With that he stood up and began to stagger down the hall. Aang went to his side and wrapped Zuko's arm around his shoulders to help him walk.

They entered Zuko's chamber. Aang sat him down on his bed and went to shut the door. "Don't leave." Zuko whispered. "I won't.  
I promise." Aang shut the door and walked back to the bed. Zuko's head was hanging heave on his shoulders his arms limp against the bed. The younger boy touched the other's shoulders. The shoulders began to shake and tense. Zuko grabbed Aang's hand and pulled. "It's not fair why?" Aang searched for the words to say but nothing came. "Why!? Mai was so strong so brave! I lo--" Zuko choked and looked up at Aang with a pained expression. Zuko tugged and Aang fell forward against Zuko knocked them both from the bed. Trembling arms wrapped around Aang and pressed him close against his friend. Aang hugged Zuko, "It's alright." Zuko pressed his face against Aang's shoulder and began to weep. They laid on the floor consoling each others grief. Zuko's sobbing began to calm. He pushed against Aang and looked at his friend. Aang leaned forward and kissed Zuko on his forehead. "It will be ok. Your son is healthy." Zuko nodded and sat up. Aang sat up as Zuko stood and walked toward the bathroom. Aang sat on the edge of the bed while Zuko washed his face. A few moments later Zuko reentered in his pajamas. I have a extra pair if you'd like to change." Aang nodded,"That would be nice." The Fire lord gave him a red robe to change into and went to his bed.  
Aang reentered and walked to the foot of the bed. "I should go to bed. Let me know if you need anything." Aang turned toward the door and took 2 steps. "Don't leave." Aang paused and turned. "Please stay." Aang replied,"OK. Just tonight though." He walked over his friend and sat next to him. A warm hand covered Aang's and Zuko leaned on his shoulder. "Lets go to sleep."


End file.
